


all you ever do is turn me down

by Ink_Knight



Series: and you know we're on each other's team [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Knight/pseuds/Ink_Knight
Summary: After her mother's tragic death Allison is left with her paternal Aunt and Grandfather for a while, things aren't all sunshine and daisies.The first installation of a very much longer work which will tie together all of our favorites in an adventure across the stars.





	

Allison hit the training mats hard, the breath driven from her thin chest in a whoosh and sight blurring with the threat of tears from the pain radiating from her back. When her vision cleared it was to the sight of her aunt standing over her with a disappointed frown.

"How can you ever expect to lead this family if you can't even get out of a simple hold? Again." She demanded harshly, stepping back to wait impatiently for the twelve year old to stand once more. Ignoring the bruises she could feel forming on her back, on top of the bruises from yesterday and the day before, she rolled to her feet and settled into a defensive stance. But she barely had time to catch her breath before the woman was on her again. She blocked frantically, backing up quickly under the relentless assault. After a few moments of this she was swept off her feet, this time pinned painfully under her aunt's knee and barely able to breathe.

"I knew Chris was slacking on your training but I didn't think it was this bad. You're weak, and you lack any kind of killer instinct." The knee in her stomach pressed down harder, making it almost impossible to pull in a breath before she was finally released. She could hear Kate leaving but was too busy sucking in air to notice beyond that. Finally she recovered enough to get up and limped towards the showers attached to the training rooms. Her whole body ached, like it had every day since her dad dropped her off here after her mom died. She was pretty sure he had no idea how intense his father and sister were or he wouldn't have left her with them. Since he'd always been reluctant to let her have more to do with the family business than was unavoidable.

A quick shower wasn't nearly enough to soothe the aches but she had tactics and strategy lessons with Grandfather next and being late was never a good idea. They'd never struck her outside of training but he could make her plenty miserable without that. So once she was clean she reluctantly stepped out of the hot water and dressed quickly before heading for her grandfather's study. Only the door was closed and she could hear yelling beyond it.

Her eyes widened at the sound of her father's voice and she took a startled step back from the door. He wasn't supposed to be back for another week according to Aunt Kate so she didn't dare hope he'd come to take her with him again. He'd changed after her mother's death, grown distant as grief overtook him. It was why he'd left her here, with family, even though he'd barely spoken to his sister or father in years. She strained to listen from across the hall, convinced Grandfather would be able to tell if she got any closer. But all she could make out was the fact that her father was angry, and Grandfather was shifting back and forth between commanding and condescendingly conciliatory.

A sudden drop in her father's volume was the only warning Allison had before the door opened and he was standing in front of her. He was radiating a righteous anger she'd only caught glimpses of in the past when he read reports of raiding activity on defenseless colonies, the sort of reaction he only had when faced with injustice and abuse of a system meant to protect people. But his blue eyes softened when he saw her and she took a small, unsure step towards him to be met by his strong arms sweeping her up despite her being just a bit too big to be picked up by her father anymore. Not that her size, or age, stopped her from burrowing into him to hide from Grandfather's cold-eyed gaze.

"Let's go get your things sweetheart." He spoke softly into her ear and her heart soared. No more training with Aunt Kate or lessons with Grandfather. Sliding down from his arms she led the way to her room, eager to go back to how things used to be. Or as much as they could go back anyway. It would be better than the last few months at least.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll admit right now that this story isn't going to come fast, and I'm kind of writing it out of order while I work on it so that will slow things down further because I wanna get this to you guys in some way that makes chronological sense. But I knew if I didn't post at least one part I'd keep putting it off. At least this way it's some motivation to keep working at it. Also I know it's short, my chapters tend to be but I'm working on it. For this one shot though it felt like the best option to leave it where I did.
> 
> Title credit goes to the song 'White Noise' by Pvris


End file.
